User blog:RedLeopardNyro/Wiki Rules
leftright FNAF FAN CHARACTER WIKI RULES Like any wiki, this wiki has rules. Please make sure to follow them to make this wiki a better, happier place for any user. Not obeying by the rules will result in consequences. If you were looking for the wiki chat rules, please visit here. Articles, pictures, communication and feedback rules *'Please make sure to spell check your pages.' It is understandable some users may not be as good of a speller as others, but please try to make sure your article is understandable for readers. This also means to not use text lingo or leet speak in your articles. *'Nothing overly sexual.' Please do not post overly-sexual content, smut RPs, pornographic content, etc. Remember that younger kids may be on this site as well and these kind of things are NOT TOLERATED. This includes any fetish content as well. *'Please do not use offensive language.' These include offensive cusses, or heavy cussing. Mild swears are tolerated but please do not use the F-bomb every second word. If needed, use a censor for the f-bomb (f***) or use a different word (this is preferred) such as "freaking". Offensive cusses are not allowed at all, censored or not. (These include the N-word or the C-word). Mild cusses are only allowed as long as they are not heavily used or used to offend another user. *'Please have a sufficient amount of content on your articles.' Articles with only a few lines or one paragraph are considered spam. If your are unfinished, please mark the page as a WIP page. If the page is not completed soon enough, or the user dissipates, the page will eventually be removed. *'Please NO recolours or stolen artwork.' If any stolen artwork is found you will right|thumb|175px|We don't wanna be seeing recolours on this wiki! (credit to artist) be banned immediately. You will be given a warning if any recoloured artwork is found. This includes things such as "Green Bonnie" if the image is an official image of Bonnie recoloured green. Recoloured artwork is just as good as stolen artwork, please do not post it here. The only exception to recoloured artwork is if it shows and older version of your character, and how your character was improved. *'No joke characters please.' These are only allowed if they are parodies that are actually used by the user. (Such as used in a comic, fangame, etc.) Otherwise, please use the Joke Character Wiki instead. *'Constructive criticism is encouraged as long as it's friendly.' Yes, you are allowed to offer another user feedback on their characters and creations. But please do this in a friendly tone. However if the creator complains and the feedback giver's criticism does not appear mean-spirited, well, you're going to look like a fool. So creators, please take constructive criticism in a way to help improve your characters. *'Please do not make offensive pages.' This means offending a certain population of people, whether in a religious way, racist way, etc. Some topics are sensitive for certain users, and any form of prejudice acts will result in a ban. Also do not make pages that talk excessively about drugs and alcohol, or promote these things. *'Please keep pages related to the wiki's subject.' Sorry, but your My Little Pony or Sonic fan characters are not allowed here. Instead, go to the appropriate wiki for this. Cross-over characters are also frowned-upon, such as already existing characters as animatronics. But please at least clarify where the character is from and that it is just an animatronic version at the top of the page. But really, these are kind of pointless unless it's for some fangame you're making, kind of like Five Nights at Treasure Island. Category rules *'Do not make opinion categories.' This means categories such as "awesome", "sexy", etc. These characters are based solely on opinion and are not fact. Therefore they should not be used. *'Do not add/remove categories on another user's page without permission.' This is only allowed if they are necessary categories which are missing and are true to the page, such as "animatronic" for an animatronic character, as it helps with orginization. Otherwise, leave the creator to add their own categories. *'Do not put irrelevant categories'. This is considered spam. This includes adding random categories or doubles for badges. Blog Rules *'Do not make rant, complaint or drama blogs.' Any blogs which rant about an irrelevant subject, are whiny or are dramatic will be deleted immediately. This includes blogs such as "I'm leaving this wiki DX" or blogs about IRL issues. If you have IRL issues, please do not bring these issues to the wiki. I don't want to see any suicide blogs, thank you. *'Don't make spam blogs.' This means no advertising blogs or blogs which are irrelevant or a waste of time. *'Do not post pages in blog posts.' The whole point of the wiki is to post your characters and creations as pages, not blog posts. It is okay to make a "teaser" blog post for something you will make in the future. If you wish to make a page about something irrelevant to the wiki, join a different fanon wiki or make a page off your userpage (adding "User:Example/" before the page name). Roleplay rules *'Do not roleplay in comments.' This can get very irritating and will be regarded as spam. If you wish to roleplay, please take it to chat (if chat is available), to talk page, or make your own roleplay page. *'No sexual roleplays.' This follows the "no sexual content" rule. Please do not post these kinds of things here. This includes fetish roleplays. Instead take these to your own personal area, deviantART, RP freedom wiki, etc... *'Do not godmod or metagame.' This is self-explanatory. Don't kill other people's characters, make their characters do things without permission, etc. It's annoying, so don't do it. *'Do not force others to roleplay.' Seriously, some people (like myself) are not interested in roleplaying. So don't force people into doing it. *'Do not disallow others from joining a roleplay.' If you have a free-join roleplay or ask-to-join roleplay, don't tell certain users they can't join. You are only allowed to kick them from a roleplay if they disobey the rules. The only exception to this is a one on one roleplay, or the likes. *'These rules override individual roleplay rules.' The only exception to this is a joke roleplay which can allow godmodding, metagaming etc. if stated by the RP creator. However, you can't make a rule on your roleplay that allows sexual content, even in a joke RP, since that goes against the wiki's rules and is a reinforced rule. Communication and other general rules *'Please respect other users.' Self-explanatory. Don't be rude to others. *'No bringing-up sensitive topics.' This means religion, suicide, politics, etc. Do not bring up these types of subjects. If someone is uncomfortable with a subject, please respect them. Also, please don't talk about drugs and such either. *'Please DO NOT BRING DRAMA FROM ANOTHER WIKI HERE.' If there is drama going on at another wiki, please for the love of Freddy Fazbear DO NOT BRING IT HERE! I've had too many issues with this already in the past and it's very annoying. So don't do it. *'Do not harass other users'. This means do not pester other users. If a user doesn't respond to a question, you can ask once more but do not spam them. Obviously they are not available, or just take it as a "no". Also, if you are waiting for a request from another user, DO NOT CONSTANTLY ASK WHEN YOUR REQUEST WILL BE FINISHED. People have lives too, so don't do this. Also, don't call other users creepy pet names like "sweetie" or "babe" unless you're friends and you know it's just a joke. And don't force people into awkward situations. *'Do not ask or beg to be admin/mod.' Seriously, if you ask or beg this just lowers your chance of becoming one. So don't do it. *'No sockpuppet accounts.' It's alright to have an alternate account, but please make sure to link to it in on your regular account page and vice versa. Otherwise sockpuppets are not allowed here. Penalties Depending on how severe, you get penalties. This is generally how penalties work: *One or two warnings. *3-day or week ban. *Week or month ban. *3915 year ban. *Trolls are auto-banned. If you have any questions or concerns, please talk page me! Category:Blog posts